


You Will Remember Me Soon

by GoddessofAllThingsMischievous



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loki Feels, M/M, Mild S&M, Protective Thor, Sibling Incest, Thor Is a Good Bro, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofAllThingsMischievous/pseuds/GoddessofAllThingsMischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two princes of Asgard go out in search of an adventure! What they find though is not at all what they expect~ New Realms are something none of the other nine realms thought possible of finding ever again. But wouldn't you know it, these boys pulled it off, yet again!  Mpreg later on! Smut! Incest! BoyxBoy (BoyxFemale!males) If you don't like this kind of story, please do not read, you have been warned xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Things were so blissful in the beautiful springtime in Asgard, realm of the Gods and Goddesses. The children played in the flower fields, animals were in their season for mating, women gossiped together at watering fountains of new relationships and marriages for the upcoming season, while all the bare trees broke from winter's spell and flooded the courtyards and gardens in beautiful flowers. Everything was so perfect... or so it seemed.

Behind the amazing golden palace walls a certain thunder God, Prince Thor of Asgard, was growing restless and bored of being inside. His sparring partners were all out with their families, his four greatest friends were all out lazing about in the palace grounds... Even his tutor had taken the day off! Right as he was about to scream in frustration gentle hands clasped down on his tense shoulder blades, massaging them thoroughly.

  
"My my brother, tense much?" Thor's younger brother Loki chuckled softly into his ear, making the golden haired prince immediately relax and smile.

  
"I'm just so bored Loki! It's to peaceful! Even you haven't caused any mischief as of late!"

  
The hands stilled for but a mere second on his shoulders before his brother was laughing softly, his gentle hands shaking a bit as he laughed but the sound was beautiful and greatly appreciated.

  
"When do I ever cause mischief?" The tricky God smirked, a sly tongue slithering out of perfect lips to slowly lick up the shell of the Thunderer's ear, his hands slowly scratching down his back to slide around his waist.

  
"Should I count all the times, brother dear?" Thor moaned lightly, his voice deeper from the slowly coming arousal. A soft hum was all his got as a verbal response before his brother's hands left his back and his eyes were graced with Loki's body right in front of him, smirking down at him. In a matter of seconds Thor's hands were on his brother's hips and he pulled him down into his waiting lap, his mouth immediately all over the other's in passionate kisses, tongues and moans battling together but never breaking the kiss. Loki moved a bit in his brother's lap, gaining better access to kiss harder but also he moved just right so that he could feel the Thunderer's quickly growing erection.

  
"Bored and quickly aroused? Brother dearest you must have been truly suffering" Loki breathed with a small moan against those hot lips that were trying to kiss his again. Thor's darkening blue eyes looked into those arousing darkening green, half lidded eyes and he smiled.

  
"Aye, but your presence always fills my bored and lonely heart with a great time" he replied with a husky tone, gently nipping the raven haired god's neck all over, loving the way the other moaned and squirmed against him, rubbing his plump backside against his now full erection. The raven haired male let his fingernails dig softly into his lover's large shoulders while he grinded down onto the large, imprisoned cock, he let his moans fly out of his soft lips as the golden haired man let his lips bite and kiss all across his neck and collarbone.

  
"I think I've found the perfect solution to your boredom brother" Loki purred as he let his lips kiss the thunder gods' briefly, his eyes glittering with excitement and adoration.

  
"What is it my love?" The golden haired male went to kiss those perfect lips once again but was stopped short by a map being forced into his face.

  
"I've found a new realm to go explore!" Loki laughed, the teasing glint in his eyes were like knives to the thunderer.  
"Eh? Excuse me love, but were we not just.."

  
"Think about it brother dearest! A totally new land to explore! New flowers, New wildlife! We might find natives, who knows! Does that not sound exciting?" He chuckled, nuzzling his face into his big brother's neck. Thor sighed loudly, knowing he had no way to pull his beautiful, knowledgeable brother back into his realm of pleasure, to ingrossed in the realm of his knowledge now..

  
"Sounds great brother" he responded with a hint of displeasure in his tone. Loki's eyes met his brother's once again and he smiled widely, kissing him passionately on the lips before pulling away all together, retreating off his lap, but before he left his side he leaned in close to lips and feather pecked them a couple of times.

  
"Don't worry my passionate lover, when we return from Our new lands I will pleasure your entire body like a temple, like a True King~" he purred before he got up and left, hips swaying.

  
"I'm holding you to that!" The thunder god yelled after his lustful brother. He ran a hand through his golden locks, taking a sharp breath as he attempted to calm his erection, huffing under his breath.

  
"Damn tease"...


	2. Chapter 2

Only an hour or so after his brother had left his room did Thor finally emerge as well, finally feeling presentable enough to stand among other royalty without a rather large problem between his legs... He found his irritable brother speaking with his friends; Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg and Lady Sif. These four, along with Thor himself, had many great adventures together, so it was only fitting that Loki would go to them with his mysterious map of uncharted lands.

  
"Thor! Glad to finally see you this fine day!" Volstagg yelled happily, waving a large hand their direction, telling Thor to come closer.

  
"You don't look so good friend, coming down with something so early in the new season?" Fandral asked with a bit of an eyebrow raise, crossing his arms over his armored chest. Loki turned just a bit towards the walking thunder god, just enough to throw him a teasing smile and let their eyes contact for but a mere fraction of a second before he turned around to speak more to Sif.

  
"I'm fine Fandral, thanks anyway" he growled out a bit before he put on his 'Prince' face and sat next to the men.

  
"What is this, 'magical' land Loki is speaking about? We know nothing about it yet he says you agreed to go traveling out there to find it" Sif asked as she scooted closer to the thunder prince, earning a secret glare from the trickster.

  
"Honestly I know as much as you all, maybe less. Would you care to explain yourself, little brother?" The golden Prince started, smirking lightly at Loki as he placed a gentle hand around Sif's waist.

  
"This realm had been cut off to us for almost two centuries, it resides on the branch closest to Alfheim, but cut out from the nine realms connected through the Bifrost." Loki smiled at his genius as pulled out books and more maps of what he was talking about. So engrossed was the thunder god that he hadn't even noticed himself let go of Sif scoot closer to his talking brother..

  
_'He's so beautiful when he is talking, passionate about his findings.._ ' he thought with a wide smile, staring at the raven haired god but not really paying his words any mind.

  
"Thor!" The thunderer blinked several times before he turned to stare at Sif, her hands on her hips.

  
"What? He asked innocently, hoping he hadn't been staring so hard the other's had noticed...

  
"This is why the royal tutors call you 'air headed' " Hogun stated with a small smile, his companions turning to look aft him since he didn't say much, a fun insult was something they never thought he'd say. Loki was the first to break the silence by laughing hysterically, making the other's quickly join in.

  
"We asked you Thor if you thought it possible to get this done, secretly" Fandral chuckled, leaning back on his elbows on the ground.

  
"Why should we do it secretly?" The golden Prince asked, looking confused to his brother.

  
"Because, you big oaf, father would never allow us to go out somewhere not even Heimdall dares look" the younger male sighed, rolling his eyes at his elder brother's lack of knowledge on this subject.

  
"Ah... Well, I suppose we could ask Heimdall to not say a word..."

  
"Ridiculous brother, the guardian of the Bifrost will always answer his king truthfully, and if that means telling on us then he will" Loki interrupted quickly, holding a hand up to silence his elders' ramblings.

  
"How about you Lo? Can't you.. You know, hide us, long enough to get out of Heimdall's sight?" Sif questioned, looking hopeful at the younger god. Loki bit his lip in thought, he was powerful and confident in his magic but, hiding six people from Heimdall? It seemed really risky, and he liked risky!

  
"Of course I can! Should be simple enough, once we leave Alfheim's barrier we should be good to go" he replied with a wicked smile.

  
"Alright! That settles it then! Let us all go feast before our grand adventure tomorrow! Volstagg laughed as he stood up merrily.

  
"Sounds grand!" The warrior's three and Sif jumped up and ran off towards the mead halls, leaving the two brothers alone.

  
"You really think you can do this brother?" Thor asked softly as he crawled over to where Loki was laying in the long grasses. The raven haired prince let his beautiful green eyes flutter open to stare into those stormy blues above him.

  
"Of course brother dearest, don't think my magic so shallow that I can't cover up a few people" he smirked as he leaned up and have his brother a gentle peck to his lips. Shocked at the affection outside their bedrooms Thor backed up a bit, blushing softly when Loki laughed softly, grabbing his brother's hand and staring up at him with adoration.

  
"We are well hidden brother, we all have been since our little 'meeting' started"

  
"Should have known, couldn't let anyone hear us" the golden haired male whispered as he understood and leaned down to give those precious lips a passionate kiss. With the younger below him Thor controlled the passion, swiping his tongue across his lips til they willingly opened for him to continue the passions they both begged for. But as quickly as it has come Loki ended it with a gentle smile, kissing all across his elders' bearded face.

  
"Have patience my handsome lover, for I will willingly give myself to my Lord once we have returned from Our new realm, not before" he whispered lovingly, lacing his arms around Thor's neck. With a loud huff and a small pout, the thunder god finally nodded his head and smiled softly down at the beautiful male.

  
"I'm holding you to this promise my love, once we have returned as victorious explorers I will have your beautiful body any way that I wish" he growled against his ear, loving the soft moan and shiver that his brother produced.

  
"Of course my strong, confident Prince. My body will be all for your glory" he purred as he let his lips ghost over his elders adam's apple. Thor smiled as he pulled away, grabbing his brother up bridal style and began jogging toward the mead hall  
"What are you doing?!" Loki squealed as he held on so he wouldn't fall out of his brother's strong arms.

  
"Carrying you inside, what else!" He laughed merrily as they entered the halls, no one took notice to the two prince's, now normal, behaviors.

  
Some said they thought they were to close to be normal...

  
No one believed that of their prince's though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Thank you guys again for your support on this story~ Hopefully will be making chapters every day or two except weekends~


	3. Chapter 3

The group feasted all night long, the mead was freshly brewed and drunken heavily, the food deliciously prepared while the beautiful women danced like flowers blowing in the winds. They had all gone off their separate ways as the night went on, Volstagg more or less spending time eating all of the food, Hogun was watching everyone while drinking mead, Fandral drunk way to much and was off flirting with some of the dancers.

  
"Lo, have you seen that idiot Fandral?" Sif asked irritated, she had trusted him to leave her sight for five minutes! The raven haired God turned around and looked for the blonde but sadly there was no sight of him.

  
"No friend, I'm sorry I haven't seen him since he was flirting with two dancers" he replied softly as she sat down next to him in a slump.

  
"Typical" she snorted as her body leaned over and slumped against the younger prince, his hand coming up to rub at her back slowly. He felt bad for her, he truly did, she tried so hard to make her and Fandral work, but everything was always getting in the way...

Like him and Thor...

  
"I'm sorry I'm acting like a mess Loki" she sighed as she leaned into his touch that had slowly turned into scratching her back, she hardly ever let her defenses down, and for it to be in front of Loki was a treat! But he didn't take advantage of her drunken state of sorrow, he wanted her trust and wasn't going to waste this.

  
"You're fine Sif, I know sometimes I act like I don't like you, but that's just for show. If you ever want to talk with me you are free to, okay?" He stated warmly, smiling at her with a carefree expression, making her smile back and relax even more against him.

  
"Thank you" she yawned softly, closing her eyes.

  
"Everything alright over here?" Thor asked curiously as he walked over to see a sight all of Asgard thought impossible, Sif leaning against Loki and they were both smiling.

  
"Yeah, Fan ran off with some women again, so I came to Loki for comfort" Sif replied slowly, almost asleep. Thor looked to his brother to see if this was the truth and Loki nodded his head back at him with a warm smile. The thunder god loved that one of his closest friends had finally seen the beauty in his brother that he had found so many years ago, a compassion that most of the nine realms thought impossible of the 'ice' prince of Asgard.

  
"You're staring brother" Loki whispered with silent warning of the other people around them.

  
"Ah.. Well um... I think our group needs to go retire for the night, so we can get up as bright and early as Lady Sunna" Thor quickly stated, covering up his embarrassment by rubbing at the back of his neck nervously.

  
"Aye that sounds good. You have Volstagg carry her to her rooms while I ask Hogun to find Fandral and get him to bed as well" Loki agreed with a small yawn of his own, helping Thor gently move the sleeping Sif off of him and lay her down against the wooden table.

 

After everyone in their group was fast asleep in their chambers Thor and Loki both retreated to Thor's chambers, something they had done every night since they were young children. Neither liked to sleep alone and since Loki was prone to night terrors the only thing that could calm his racing heart and mind was Thor's presence, so they slept together.

  
"What do you think we will find on this new realm brother dearest?" Thor asked as he removed all his clothing from the day and replaced it with some simple red sleep pants. Loki remained silent for several minutes, probably trying to come up with the best answer possible, but with a soft sigh he shook his head.

  
"I'm not sure dear one, in truth there are a lot of different scenarios that we could be faced with.." he responded as he sat down in front of the large vanity mirror and began brushing though his hair, his body covered in a soft green colored night shirt. The thunder god didn't like that answer but if that was what he was given, that's what he would have to take. He slowly walked over to stand behind his brother and let his arms drape over his shoulders, watching his beautiful face as he combed his hair in deep thought, his teeth lightly nibbling on his bottom lip.

  
"I'm sure what ever it is we can face it, together" he whispered in his ear, smiling as he watched the reflection relax and slowly put the hair brush down. That was Thor's queue to pick up his brother and carry him over to the large bed.

  
"Really brother! With all the picking up today!" Loki laughed as he was set down so gently onto the bed you would think Thor was setting down a basket of flowers.

  
"Well it's the only way to get you places without you moaning and complaining" he replied with a loud laugh of his own, leaning over his brother's cutely tipsy red face, smiling down at him.

  
"Since when have you ever not wanted me moaning and complaining my sweet Prince?" Loki purred as he laced his arms around the elders neck.

  
"Never in any of my memories my love" he growled lovingly as he finished the distance between their lips, capturing those beautiful lips in a passionate, yet sweet and loving kiss. Since he knew this was as far as he would get his alluring brother til their return from this new realm he relished in the kiss, engraved every movement to memory. Ever so slowly Loki pulled away and smiled warmly up into his brother's sky blue eyes with his half-lidded emerald eyes

  
"Come, let us sleep now my love, we have a big day ahead of us" Thor whispered as he let his body gently fall to the side of Loki's body, arms still around him so he pulled him over with him, cuddling him close to his chest. Neither of them said a word as they lay together in silence underneath the fresh blanket of stars that could be seen from Thor's bed.

  
"Thor... I'm worried about this. Several texts foretll of a beautiful land across from Alfheim, magical creatures living in harmony with the regular woodland folk. But other texts fortell a different story of a land of death and disease, they say that any bad omen that happens to any of the other realms happens because of this one... What if I've found a death trap and I'm leading you all straight into it?" Loki finally whispered, his body lightly shaking as his fears slid from his lips. Thor let his arms curl around his brother even tighter, kissing the top of his head in reassurance.

  
"Fear not my brother, for if we see a land of death we will not stay, only if we see lands of lush life. I promise you on my life nothing will ever happen to you, okay?" He stated, giving his head another peck of affection.

  
"Thank you" Loki sighed happily, his body not shaking any longer and he curled his face into Thor's neck, smelling the protecting aroma he knew forever to be his brother's, rich wood and thunder.

  
"You're welcome my beautiful brother dearest" the thunderer chuckled as he let his face nuzzle into Loki's hair, the rich cinnamon smell that he found so homely and intoxicating, his brother's scent.

  
"Goodnight my sweet brother" he whispered slowly, listening to the younger one's breath beginning to even out into slumber.  
"Goodnight my love" he replied with some light slurs

  
"I love you"

  
"I love you too"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> // Thank you all for reading! More adventure in the next chapter!~

**Author's Note:**

> //Thank you all so much for reading! If you have any problems with the story that can be fixed please let me know and I will edit them, I do not have a beta reader so it's all me! xD There will be some form of smut in every chapter, but most of the time Loki won't let it continue~ xD


End file.
